Phosphatidylethanol (PEth) is a phospholipid formed only in the presence of ethanol via the action of phospholipase D. It has been measured in whole blood and proposed as a marker of ethanol abuse due to its high specificity and low degradation rate. The mean half-life of PEth in blood from alcoholics was found to be 4 days, and PEth was still measurable after 2 weeks of sobriety. Our overall goal is to expand on our successful preliminary work and develop a sensitive, high throughput ELISA biomarker assay for PEth analysis in whole blood. Current methods of analysis of PEth are based on the high performance liquid chromatography-mass spectrometric methods. Unavailability of rapid assays for the detection and the lack of standardization of the tests have hampered the clinical use of these biomarkers. The final PEth ELISA product that would result from this application could have a significant impact in the study and management of alcohol use disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our overall goal is to expand on our successful preliminary work and develop a sensitive, high throughput ELISA biomarker assay for PEth analysis in whole blood.